MIA New Beginnings
by Aggie Escott
Summary: Sequel to MIA Missing in Action. Hotch/Reid centric. How do they rec over from the months of torture and abuse at the hand of Mason Lowe. Please review
1. Freedom

**A/N This carries on from after Missing In Action. Seems people wanted to know what happened next. Well here it is. Enjoy.  
And thank you to my lovely reviewers. Hearing from you is so encouraging!**

**MIA - NEW BEGINNINGS  
**Chapter 1  
Freedom

_**The secret of happiness is freedom. The secret of freedom is courage." - Thucydides **_

Aaron Hotchner was coming home today, and everyone was excited. It had been four months since Mason Lowe escaped after torturing Hotch for months on end, and there had been no sign of him. There was a possibility that he was dead when the remains of a body were found in a burnt out car on the edge of the Navada Desert, but the body was too far gone for an ID and was being stored at the moment as John Doe 37744475.

But Hotch was coming home. Spencer had been home for six weeks, and had got the Museum ready for its opening; ready for him and Hotch to run it.

Spencer had found an apartment with wheel chair access for him, only temporary mind, until he was able to walk unaided again. He was making good if not excellent progress, and they were both looking forward to getting back to work, running the museum together until they were able to pass the physical for the FBI again.

Rossi doubted that that would ever happen, but he kept such negative thoughts to himself. Today was a good day, a positive day, and he intended for it to stay as such.

Hotch was coming home. Morgan took a BAU SUV to the hospital – the Potomac, where he'd been transferred after the eye operation (Which incidentally was a partial success – he would need glasses now, dark ones for the first year – but his vision was saved.) He sat in the SUV for a few minutes before he got out and went to collect him. Morgan had his doubts about this. The man had been tortured for thirteen weeks. Strauss expected him to bounce back like he had done before, but this time was different. Yes, he had been near death on other occasions, but the rapes – that was different. The mental healing might never happen, unless Hotch himself faced up to it, and stopped pretending it didn't happen.

With a sigh he got out of the car and made his way to the main entrance. Hotch was waiting for him, suitcase by his side, dressed in a navy suit jacket, jeans and plain white tee shirt and dark glasses. His hair was longer, but Hotchner-neat and brushed to the side. His nose was a bit crooked, but his face had filled out and has lost the emaciated look that had so shocked them all when they found him. He beamed at Morgan.

"Is the world ready for this?"

"Don't know about the world, Hotch. I sure am not!"

"I need to go by the pharmacy to pick up my meds." Hotch said. "That ok?"

He showed Morgan the prescription. Vicodin, no more than eight a day

Morgan grinned and picked up the suitcase.

"Let's get them. Which way is the pharmacy."

-0-0-0-

They picked up the meds and Hotch wheeled himself through the revolving door and out into the spring air. He had been allowed to sit in the garden some times, but this was different. This was freedom he hadn't had for seven months. It felt good. If he hadn't been stuck in this wheel chair, he would have taken his shoes off and run across the wet spring grass. As it was he took a deep lungful of free air.

"Ahh smell that grass, Derek!"

"I'd rather not or I'll be sneezing all afternoon!" Morgan laughed. It was a long time since he had seen Hotch so happy and relaxed.

But at the back of his mind was the niggling fear that the UnSub had escaped, and it was his fault. He felt that it wasn't over. Hotch didn't know that he had escaped that day. No one had lied to him; the question simply had not come up. He decided not to say anything today. If that one eyed sonofabitch came anywhere near Hotch, he'd kill him.

Morgan lifted him into the SUV and folded the chair, putting it in the back. He was pleased. Hotchner felt heavier and muscular. He slid into the driver's seat.

"You ok?" Hotch asked. "You look worried about something."

"No no, I'm fine. Just worried about you."

"Don't you worry about me, Morgan. I'm great. Where are we going?"

"First stop, your new apartment. Reid has furnished it with your stuff from the house. There wasn't room for everything, but if you need something that we didn't bring over, that can be sorted."

"Thank you." Hotch smiled. He thought of Emily, and smiled some more.

-0-0-0-

Emily was doing her headless chicken impersonation, getting everything ready. She had arranged for Jack to be there. It had taken a lot of persuading and bullying to get Haley to agree. She didn't like Jack being exposed to the dark dangerous side of his Daddy's work. But Emily skilfully painted her into a corner whence she couldn't escape, and she had submitted, albeit unwillingly. One of the team, probably JJ, was going to return him to California the following day.

Emily stood back and checked everything. The banner, 'welcome home Hotch', had been specially made – Hotch wasn't in the list of generic names – and it looked good. Spencer was adjusting it so that it hung exactly level, so that the 'h' and the 'o' of 'home' was at the lowest point. Everyone, including Jack, had streamers to throw. The apartment was immaculate. The fridge was full of beer, the pizza was in the oven, vol-au-vents on the plates...

"They're here!" Rossi yelled, bursting through the door. "They're in the elevator!"

"Ok! Shush everyone!"

The key sounded in the door, and Morgan pushed it open. Hotch wheeled himself in and smiled broadly at the banner.

"Welcome home, Daddy!" Jack said, and threw streamers over him. "Why are you in that chair?"

Hotch lifted Jack onto his lap and kissed him. "Daddy's legs aren't very strong. But they are getting better now."

"You can take off your glasses Daddy. It isn't sunny in here."

"Daddy needs to keep them on for now, son." Hotch laughed and held the child tight. "I've missed you Jacky."

"Missed you too, Daddy."

Suddenly there were streamers all over him and people cheering him. Someone handed him a beer, and although he was supposed to avoid alcohol on his medication, he took it anyway. He didn't intend to drink it. He took a plate and a slice of pizza. He smiled to himself. Emily had told him that the new adjective 'hotchnerized' had entered into the BAU language to describe his cooking. This was perfect. Not one of his! He took a bite.

Emily came and knelt in front of Aaron's chair, leaned over and kissed him.

"It's good to have you back, Aaron. This lot will be gone soon. They know you will be tired, but they wanted to welcome you home and eat the food!"

"It's great. Reid's idea?"

"Actually it was. How did you guess?"

"And Reid hung the banner too. It wouldn't have got that perfect on it's own!" he laughed.

Emily started to get up. Hotch caught her arm.

"Emily, when they go, you don't need to go to do you?" he said. "It would be nice if you would stay, just for a little while."

"Sure I'll stay. You don't want time alone?"

"I don't think so. So you'll stay?"

Emily nodded. JJ was standing behind her, awaiting her turn. She hugged her boss and kissed his cheek.

"Good to have you back, Hotch."

Rossi was sitting by him. He put his hand on Aaron's arm. "I'm looking forward to the time I can step down, Aaron. We want you back in the driving seat again. When you are ready."

"Thank you, Dave. Means alot."

Reid sat on a chair next to him and told him about the museum.

"It's in a converted Dutch Colonial, close to the FBI. They've put an elevator in for you, and the opening day is tomorrow. The job is ours until we say we don't want it – when we start back at the BAU."

"Sounds wonderful, Spencer." Aaron enthused. "We open tomorrow?"

"Afternoon, two o'clock. It's going to be fun!"

There was a happy atmosphere in the apartment. Rossi noticed that Hotch was getting tired.

"We're all going now. Let you get some rest." Dave said.

"Call any one of us, day or night, if you need anything." Erin said.

Hotch smiled at her. Things were certainly different now Dave was on the team.

Gradually everyone left the apartment; Emily and Hotch were alone.

"I need to sleep, Emily, I'm sorry."

"I know, Love. May I help you?"

"Please."

She wheeled the chair to the bedroom and lifted Hotch out of the chair. With her arm around his waist, and his over her shoulder, he turned and sat on the bed. Slowly and carefully she undressed him to his shorts. She took his glasses and folded them on the night stand. She covered him with the quilt. Then she undressed to her underwear and slipped into bed beside him. He held her close and she rested her head on his chest. She kissed his chest lightly.

Goodnight, Sweetie. It's good to have you home."

He leaned down and kissed her hair. "It's good to be home."

He felt her breathing slow as she fell asleep, he looked at the ceiling, pushing sleep as far away as he could. The thought of sleep terrified him. He stayed awake listening to her gentle breaths for a long time. He remembered hearing the birds sing to herald the new day before he finally slipped into the dark and terrifying night mare world where he walked in his sleep. A world where shadow demons raped him and curled around his skeletal body like an evil sucking smoke. He woke an hour later screaming, and Emily held him as he realised once again that the dreams couldn't hurt him any more. She held him until his tears ran dry and he calmed and fell asleep again.

"I'll always be here, Love. I will always be here to hold you..."

-0-0-0-

Three doors away a man laughed.

"You will always be there, but he won't."

He was disappointed that they had gone to sleep. He was quite looking forward to listening in on their love making. Although watching was better. But the screams and tears more than made up for it. So he was damaged after all. There was a legacy from Waylon and Harry. Good. The murdering bastards were not going to get away with killing his cousins. They were good men – Harry had a child who had lost her Daddy. Hotchner had a child too. How would the kid feel when he had killed Hotchner.

He smiled again. There was no hurry. He'd waited this long for him to come home. He could play a few little games before he killed him.


	2. First Day

**Warning – Noncon and violence**

**MIA - NEW BEGINNINGS  
**Chapter 2  
First day

"_**Nobody can go back and **__**start**__** a new beginning, but anyone can **__**start**__** today and make a new ending.**__**" - Maria Robinson **_

At half past one the next afternoon Hotch and Reid were all ready. They had decided that at first, Reid would show people round, Hotch would run the little shop. They weren't getting paid, but the BAU were paying them their salary, started again with back pay when they were found alive. But they both felt it would be good to do something and keep active.

Hotch felt a little silly with dark glasses on but Reid made him promise not to take them off, and he had smiled and acquiesced. There was actually a little queue outside when Reid opened the doors at two.

Dave had signed a box of his books and they sold very quickly. The section on the birth of the profiling unit was very popular – it seemed everyone wanted to be a profiler these days. Hotch put it down to the proliferation on television shows like Criminal Minds, whetting peoples appetite for something new. A few people asked lots of questions, most seemed to think it was like some kind of magical art, challenging Hotch to tell them what colour socks they were wearing!

Reid was also bombarded with questions by one particular man who also wore dark glasses indoors. The guy creeped Reid out, and he was glad when he was gone. It felt as if he was being stalked by the man – every time he turned around, there he was. But just before closing time, the man had gone, and Reid was able to relax.

They were both glad when five thirty came and they were able to close the doors. It had been a successful afternoon, and they were both tired.

Hotch started to pack away the shop and Reid went round the rooms, checking that everyone had gone.

They were both going to sleep well tonight.

-0-0-0-

At one o'clock that same afternoon, JJ strapped Jack into the back of her car ready to take him back to California. The child had spent the night in her bed. He had started off in the spare room, but ended up being cuddled up to her. He was a sweet kid, and she could understand how broken Hotch was when Haley took him to the other side of the country. She really felt for him, and was glad that he had found a measure of peace with Emily.

As she stood up after checking his straps, she heard a sound behind her. Quickly she turned around in time to see the fist which knocked her senseless. As she slid down the car, a hand caught her hair and whacked her head on the door pillar, and knocked her out.

She was vaguely aware of being dragged out of the way of the car, and the sound Jack crying. She heard the car being driven off. But she couldn't do anything to stop it.

-0-0-0-

It was dark on the top floor. Reid switched the light on and glanced around the room. This room held documents back from the early days of the Bureau when Hoover was first in charge and he weeded out the corruption and nepotism that existed in proliferation back then. It was on the top floor because most people were not interested in that kind of thing. They wanted to see weapons and UnSubs. But when Reid switched on the light there was a man reading the exhibits. A man with dark glasses.

"Excuse me sir, but the museum is closed." He said nervously, his hand going to his belt where his gun used to hang. "Please make your way down stairs. We open again tomorrow at two pm." This guy was definitely creepy. Reid could feel his scalp tingle.

The man swung round to face Reid. "You don't recognise me, do you?" He had a gun in his hand that was pointing directly at Reid.

That was when it all slipped into place. He looked different; his hair was short and he had grown a beard. But the man took off his glasses and stared at Reid with his one eye, and Reid realised why he found the man so creepy.

"Lowe!" Reid breathed. "You can't hope to get away this time. This is Quantico. There are Feds everywhere!"

"I have been wandering round here all day, Reid, and I'm still here. Now shout down to the cripple to lock the doors."

"Hotch has gone home. I'm the only one here."

"You bloody liar!" Lowe shouted, taking a step closer. "Call to him!"

Reid backed away towards the stairs. Lowe followed. Reid turned around.

"Hotch! Get..."

Lowe smashed the butt of the gun into Reid's temple, and momentarily dazed, he fell forward down the stairs. He landed face down on the gallery floor and didn't move. Lowe ran to him, and checked him. He was alive, but out cold.

_Good. Now to get the other one up here._

He ran past him down the next flight towards Hotch.

-0-0-0-

Hotch had just finished cashing up when he heard Reid call him. He wheeled the chair to the bottom of the stairs and called up to him.

"Hey! Spencer, are you ok?"

That was when he saw Lowe coming down the stairs towards him.

"I have come to kill you." He announced amiably. "Lock the doors. I don't want to be disturbed."

Hotch wheeled his chair back away from Lowe. "Where is Reid. What have you done to him?"

Hotch felt sick. Reid had shouted a warning to him; Lowe had a gun. Hotch reached for the keys under the counter, and moved to the doors. He felt the gun pressing into the back of his neck as he turned the key, cutting off any hope of rescue.

"Now what?" he asked, turning back to Lowe.

"I want you up stairs. Now."

Hotch wheeled himself to the lift and was about to press the call button. Lowe grabbed the chair and tipped it over. Hotch helplessly fell to the floor, winded, completely at this madman's mercy.

"I want to see you crawl, Hotchner. Get up those stairs."

Trying to catch his breath, he pulled himself across the cold tiled floor to the bottom of the stairs.

"What have you done to Reid?" he asked again. "Have you killed him?"

Lowe shot at the floor between Hotch's feet. Pieces of tile in the form of shrapnel flew through the air and cut into the cloth of Hotch's trousers "The next one will be between your eyes!" he raged. "Now get up those goddamned stairs!"

Slowly and painfully, Hotch began the climb, all the time Lowe stood behind him, taunting him, belittling him, laughing at him. When he had reached half way, Lowe went round to stand in front of him. Hotch looked up, expecting to be shot in the head. Instead, Lowe kicked him, and Hotch fell back onto the hard floor. He lay still where he had landed, breathing heavily. Lowe followed him down.

"You were taking too long." He said, nudging him with his foot. "Now get over to the elevator."

Hotch rolled onto his front and dragged himself painfully to the lift. The call button had been installed low down so that he could reach, but it was still too high. He bravely tried to force himself onto his knees, but there was no strength there, and he was shaking too much.

Lowe pressed the call button, and pulled Hotch's head back by his hair. Just for the hell of it, he smacked his face against the lift doors. Hotch's newly healed nose began to bleed, his glasses now broken and bloody, fell to the floor. Blood ran thickly over his lips and splashed down onto his white shirt and dark blue patterned tie. Hotch's eyes were watering, but he made no sound.

The lift arrived and the blood spattered door opened. Holding onto Hotch's tie, he pulled the dazed man into the lift after him, and pressed the button for the first floor. The door slid silently closed and began to move. Lowe looked down at the semi conscious man lying next to him. This was just too easy. There was no fight left in the man. Still, he had a surprise for him upstairs, and he could hardly wait to show him.

Lowe stopped the lift and dragged Hotch up so that their faces were level. "Your colleagues killed my cousins. Left a child without a Daddy. Your life and that of your effete friend are forfeit. This time there will be no last minute rescue. I will kill you both."

He swung Hotch around and threw him against the wall. He slid down to the floor with a soft sigh. Lowe started the lift again.

-0-0-0-

Reid heard the lift coming up to his floor, the sound pressing in on his unconscious.

_Hotch! I have to warn him!_

He tried to move but the pounding in his head was too loud and the tiniest movement felt like an explosion. He didn't move for a moment, trying to regain his senses. He knew he needed to warn Hotch, at the moment his lips wouldn't form the name.

He heard the lift doors opening, and he forced himself onto his hands and knees.

"Hotch?" he whispered. "Oh god no! Hotch!"

Lowe threw Hotch out of the lift onto the floor. Reid climbed to his feet.

Lowe aimed his gun, pressing it into Hotch's head. Reid heard the mechanical sound of the gun cocking.

"No! Don't kill him!" Reid shouted. "Please, no!"

"Get over here." The gun didn't waver. Reid crossed the room to him.

"Now I want you to kick him." Lowe said. "And make it good. I want to hear ribs break. I want to see blood."

"I-I c-can't do that. Please, d-don't make me d-do that!"

Lowe lifted Hotch so that he was kneeling, facing away from him. He held the gun at his head, execution style.

"Now do it, or he's dead."

Reid looked at his friend, and their eyes locked. Hotch nodded ever so slightly –

_It's ok, do it!_

- and Reid stepped forwards.

"Right choice." Lowe said, dropping him to the floor.

Reid drew his foot back and kicked Hotch. He made a small cry, which seemed to excite Lowe.

"Kick him harder!"

Reid stood back. "I can't do it." He said. Lowe levelled his gun and fired into Hotch's hand. Hotch cried out in pain and clutched his hand to his chest.

"Now do as you are told, fag!"

With tears in his eyes, Reid kicked the man he loved over and over. He stopped when Hotch doubled over and coughed blood onto the museum floor.

"Now rape him."

"No!"

"You did before and enjoyed it!"

A look of grief passed over Reid's face. Hotch looked up at him in shock.

"You ...raped me?"

"I made love to you, Aaron."

"You didn't tell him?" Lowe was delighted. "Oh man this is priceless!"

"You raped me ... I was unconscious?"

Reid knelt down next to Hotch. He took his face in his hands. "Aaron, I love you. It wasn't rape."

Hotch was trying to understand. "Why?"

"He was going to kill you if I didn't." Reid was devastated. "I was going to tell you, Aaron. I wanted to, I just couldn't"

Hotch turned away. "Oh god..."

He was crying. Reid couldn't stand it. "Aaron, please forgive me."

Hotch looked at him with tear filled eyes. "There is nothing to forgive, Spencer." He said.

Lowe dragged Reid away. "Now I want you to...erm how did you sanitise it? Ah yes! I want you to 'make love' to him."

He pushed Reid to the floor. "Now get on with it."

With trembling fingers, Reid began to remove his clothes. Lowe took a knife from his pocket and knelt by Hotch and cut his clothes from him, all the time holding the gun against his neck.

Reid knelt astride him, and made love to him, the gun trained on him all the time. His tears fell onto his back as he violated him for a second time. Hotch tried not to move, but it hurt and he cried out with each thrust.

When it was over, Reid pulled away and with his hands on his face wept bitterly.

"And now here is your surprise!"

Reid and Hotch looked up at the mad man. Hotch screamed, "NO!"

Jack looked down at his Daddy with frightened eyes.


	3. Hostage

**MIA NEW BEGINNINGS  
**Chapter 3  
Hostages

"_**Neither dead nor alive, the **__**hostage**__** is suspended by an incalculable outcome. It is not his destiny that waits for him, nor his own death, but anonymous chance, which can only seem to him something absolutely arbitrary. He is in a state of radical emergency, of virtual extermination.**__**" - Jean Baudrillard**_

JJ woke up in her drive way with a bad head. It took her a moment to realise where she was. She didn't move for a moment and tried to think

_Someone has taken my car...Oh no! Jack!_

She had to call Hotch. Someone had stolen her car off the drive, and Jack was in it. So were her keys and cell phone. She needed to call Hotch, so she needed to break into her house.

She wrapped her jacket around her arm and broke a window next to her door and reached in to open her door. She ran to her phone and dialled Hotch's number. When it had rung for a minute or two she cut the connection. She called Emily.

Emily answered almost at once.

"Hi JJ. I was hoping Aaron was calling. He's not back from the museum, and I can't get through. He's not answering his cell, and neither is Spencer."

Emily, something awful has happened." JJ said. "I've been carjacked on my drive, and Jack was in the car!"

"Oh no! What on earth is going on? JJ, Call the PD. I'll come and pick you up, we'll get round to the museum and tell Hotch. This is awful!"

"Oh Emily, how am I going to tell him I've lost his little boy?" JJ said, a cry in her voice.

"It's ok JJ. They'll probably dump the car when they find him in the back. I doubt they'll want to be stuck with a kidnapping charge!"

"Let's hope so. I'll call the PD. Try and get an Amber alert out."

She hung up and realised she was shaking. She called the PD and gave them the details. The vehicle description was her own, and the child was at risk. They agreed to an Amber alert being issued without the abductors description as it was the son of a senior FBI agent. She have them Emily's cell number, since hers was in the car.

Then she tried Hotch's phone again. She had no idea what she would say if he answered it. She didn't want the first he knew about it to be from the alert. She felt sick.

She tried Reid's phone.

Nothing.

-0-0-0-

Emily ran down to her car, trying all the time to get through to Aaron. Why wasn't he answering? He always answered his phone. He was known for it. And the museum closed two hours ago. He should be home by now. And now this with Jac. She had a horrible feeling that this was an abduction, not a car jacking and Hotch not answering his phone was connected. As she unlocked her car, her phone rang. She answered it without checking caller ID.

"Aaron?"

It was the PD. "We have found your agent's car." He said. "Dumped and set alight in the woods outside Quantico. Before you ask, there were no bodies in the car. The child has definitely been abducted."

"Oh no!" breathed Emily, getting in the car. "I'm trying to get in touch with his father. I'll get back to you as soon as I hear from him."

She cut the connection with a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach. She called Morgan.

"Someone had abducted Jack, and Aaron isn't home." She said. "He's not answering his cell and neither is Spencer. I'm on my way to pick up JJ and then we're going to the museum."

"Has an Amber Alert been issued?" Morgan asked.

"Yes."

"I'll call Rossi and meet you at the museum." he said, and hung up.

Emily drove like a bat out of hell to JJ's, and then she drove to the museum with equal speed. The nasty feeling was no longer just in the pit of her stomach, it had permeated her whole body. She thought she was going to be sick.

"I can't believe this is happening!" she said. "He only came home yesterday!"

JJ rested her hand on her friends arm. She didn't say anything. There wasn't really anything to say.

-0-0-0-

"Please don't hurt him." Hotch begged. "Please let him go."

"I will. As soon as he's seen what a weak pathetic father he has. And dress yourself. You will be meeting the press soon. I don't think you want to be remembered like that do you?"

"I want my Daddy!" Jack said. "My Daddy is strong and brave."

Hotch struggled with his clothes, pulling shorts and trousers on over skinny useless legs. His little boy's assertion brought tears to his eyes. He could not ever remember even thinking that about his own father.

"I am sorry to break this to you child, but he's not." He swung Jack round to look at Hotch who was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Jack started to cry.

"Leave him alone, you coward!" yelled Reid taking a step towards Lowe. "You evil bully, picking on a child."

Lowe pushed Jack to the side. He sat down with a thump and crawled to Hotch who wrapped his arms around him. Lowe stepped forward to meet Reid. They were about the same height, but Lowe had about fifty pounds on Reid, and the full weight was behind the fist that now hit him in the jaw sending him sprawling. Reid stood up straight away.

"Take me on, leave the child!" he challenged. When Lowe stepped up to deliver another punch, Reid blocked it, and hit Lowe in his good eye. He howled with pain, and leaped at Reid, knocking him down and landing on top of him.

Aaron pressed Jack's face into his chest to stop him from seeing the pounding Reid was getting. He heard his phone ring.

"Stop it!" Hotch shouted. "It's me you want, so leave him alone!"

Lowe got off the now dazed and bloodied Reid and pulled Jack away from his Daddy. Lowe pushed him against the balustrades around the gallery and using duct tape, tied him to them so that he could see what was going to happen to his Daddy. The little boy was crying for Hotch, and Lowe was clearly getting annoyed.

Then Hotch heard his phone ring again. He thought it was probably Emily wondering where he'd got to. He always called her if they had a date and he was going to be late. Lowe ignored it and dragged Hotch over to Reid.

"The kid missed the 'love making' spectacle. Let's do an action replay for him. I'm sure his little friends will enjoy hearing what kind of man their Daddy is."

Hotch looked at him with hatred in his eyes. "You can not force us to. You have said already that you will kill us. So do it. Reid will not do this just to gratify your evil twisted mentality!" Jack was crying still. It tore Aaron's heart out.

"We'll see, shall we." Lowe smirked. Hotch blinked back tears for his child.

-0-0-0-

Emily arrived at the same tome as Morgan. The three of them stood and looked up at the house. There were no lights on, but Reid's SUV was parked out front, and there was another car parked next to it. Morgan called Garcia with the licence plate.

"Stolen today from a Quantico car park."

"Tell the PD we've found it, please Doll." He said. "I'll call you with any news."

Emily tried the door. "Locked." She said. "And the key's are on the inside."

"Call the PD and tell them that I think we have a hostage situation here." Morgan said. "We need the police marksmen and backup." took his cell phone out and called the museum land line. It was ignored.

"I'm going to tell Dave what we have here." Morgan said. He called Rossi again.

"Dave, Hotch, Reid and possibly Jack Hotchner are being held hostage in the museum." He said. "We need you here, Dave. We aren't getting anywhere."

Dave was leaving the house even before the call was finished. He hated the thought of Hotch and Reid being hostages. But if they had Jack as well, they needed to tread carefully.

-0-0-0-

"Please, don't make us do this." Hotch begged. "Let Jack go and we'll do whatever you want. Just let Jacky go."

"The kid stays. And you will still do what ever I want." He sneered. "We will save the love making though I think." And he kicked Hotch in the face. Blood arced across the room and hit the wall. Jack screamed and Hotch rolled helplessly onto his back. Lowe pulled Reid to the balustrades and taped him up next to Jack. Then he dragged Hotch down the stairs. He had hold of Hotch's tie and the front of his shirt. Blood soaked and ripped, the tie tightened around Aaron's throat as Lowe dragged him across the floor. Hotch forced his fingers between his neck and his tie desperately trying to loosen it.

"We are going to announce to the world what is happening here." He said. "Over to the door."

He unlocked the door and pushed Hotch out in front of him.

He stepped out into the dusk. Eight cop cars formed a semi circle around the front of the museum. They shone their spotlights on Hotch and Lowe.

"Just to let you know," he shouted, "I intend to kill this, and the other one inside. I won't kill the kid, but that's not to say he won't be traumatised seeing me murder his Daddy. I am doing this because this one caused the death of my cousins, one of whom was also a Daddy, and his little girl cries every night for him!"

He stepped back into the building and pulled Hotch in with him. He pulled him over to the lift and pressed the call button. There was dried blood on the door, and when the door opened, blood could be seen inside the car as well. He pulled Hotch into the lift and dropped him in the corner. Hotch's hands went to his tie and tried to loosen it.

"Help me." He gasped. He thought he was going to faint, but he needed to stay conscious for Jack. He struggled with the knot, and at last it began to come undone. He sank back into the corner and sucked in lungs full of air. He was feeling light headed.

-0-0-0-

Reid was stuggling with his bonds. He had watched Lowe at the door and heard what he said from his vantage point on the gallery. He was determined not to be a victim again, and was planning to jump Lowe at the first opportunity. Twisting his hands, the tape was gradually coming looser. When the lift door opened and Lowe pulled Hotch out, Reid was almost ready.

"Now, little boy, I am going to show you how brave Daddy really is."

He lifted Hotch up and punched his face again. Hotch felt his nose break again, and blood flowed freely. His teeth loosened and cut into the inside of his mouth, and blood trickled from his lips. Lowe dropped him and kicked his groin. Aaron groaned in agony, and twisted around in a futile effort to protect himself.

Lowe drew back his foot to strike again, when Reid's hands became free. He ran a few steps and jumped. He landed on Lowe's back before he even noticed that Reid was free. Reid put his forearm around Lowe's neck and tightened it. Lowe tried to shake him off, and when he couldn't, he rolled onto the floor. Aaron watched unable to help, as the two men fought. Reid had hold of Mason Lowe's hair and was pulling back his head. Lowe reached up and stuck his fingers in Reid's eyes. He screamed and loosened his grip on Lowe's throat. They rolled up against the wooden railings around the gallery. There was a sudden awful crack, and the balustrade gave way. Hotch looked on in horror as Lowe and Reid slipped over the edge to the floor fifteen feet below, and the section that Jack was bound to twisted and hung in space. He struggled across to the place where they had fallen. Reid's body was lying motionless on the tiles below.


	4. Negotiations

**MIA – NEW BEGINNINGS  
**Chapter 4  
Negotiations

"_**If I should ever be captured, I want no **__**negotiation**__** - and if I should request a **__**negotiation**__** from captivity they should consider that a sign of duress.**__**" - Henry Kissinger **_

Carrying a bullhorn, Rossi ran through the crowd of rubber necks who had collected like vultures around a corpse.

"Morgan!" he called "What have we got now?"

"He's made no demands, just said he is going to kill Hotch and Reid. There was a crash just now, and there was gunfire before. There's been no contact."

Dave raised the bullhorn to his lips.

"We need to know what your demands are, Mason. We can't come to an agreement if you don't tell us what you want."

There was nothing but silence from Mason.

-0-0-0-

Lowe had gone over the edge but was hanging onto the wreckage. Jack was screaming with fear. Aaron wanted to pull Jack to safety but he couldn't do it alone. Without standing he would not be able to reach him.

Aaron stared at Mason for a moment, and it crossed his mind to let Mason fall, or even unclamp his fingers from the edge of the floor where he was hanging. Then he reached down and gripped his wrist and pulled him up. As soon as Mason Lowe was on the floor again though, he shoved Aaron out of the way, with a kick to the ribs. Aaron rolled towards the wall.

"Help Jacky!" he said. Lowe ignored him.

"The stakes have just changed, Hotchner." Lowe said, and for the first time, Hotch heard uncertainty in his voice. "With Reid out of the picture, I am going to have to get out of here."

"Please, pull Jacky to safety, Mason." Hotch said, feeling panic rise for his son. Jack was starting to struggle and there was a crack as another piece of the balustrade gave way and Jack screamed in fear. Hotch crawled to the edge of the gallery, and reached out his hand for Jack.

"Don't move Jacky-Boy." He said gently, trying to calm him. "I'll get you."

"Daddy!" Jack sobbed. "I gonna fall!"

Hotch flicked a pleading glance to Lowe. "Don't move son, and you will be ok."

Hotch glanced down at Reid who hadn't moved. He saw a little blood but not much. He wanted to call down to him, but feared antagonising Lowe while Jack was in danger. He looked back at Lowe.

"You know if you show a sign of good will, you might just get out of here." Hotch said. "Pull the kid to safety, and let them come in for Reid, they are more likely to give you your demands."

Lowe thought for a minute, then leaned out and pulled the broken balustrade back in. He didn't release Jack, but at least he was no longer in immediate danger. Aaron let out a pent up sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He said.

Lowe kicked Hotch in the mouth by way of reply. Aaron groaned at the new pain. His lips bled and he wiped it away quickly. Jack began to cry again.

"Daddy's fine, Jacky-Boy. I'm..."

A kick to the groin and Hotch's words were cut off mid sentence. He curled forwards desperately trying to minimise the pain in front of his terrified son.

"Daddy's fine, Jacky-Boy." mimicked Lowe and laughed. "Does he look fine to you, Kid?"

Hotch was writhing in pain on the floor, his face covered in blood. Jack stared at his Daddy with a new fear in his eyes. For the first time in his life, the immortality and invulnerability of his wonderful Daddy was being called into question. His safe little world was crashing.

"Daddy?"

Hotch caught his son's eyes. "Don't worry about Daddy." he said shakily. "We're playing a game."

Lowe took a phone out of his pocket. "You saw who was out there, Hotchner." He said. "I want to speak to the negotiator."

"David Rossi." Hotch said. "I can give you his cell number."

-0-0-0-

Rossi's phone rang in his pocket.

"Caller unknown." he read. "Could be Lowe with some demands. At least we will have a starting point."

He answered the call. "Agent David Rossi. To whom am I speaking."

"We have yet to become fully acquainted, Dave, but I have one of your agents here."

"One?" Rossi said, at once puzzled but remembering there had been a gunshot. "Do you have a child there too?"

"Just listen!" Lowe shouted. "I want a helicopter with a pilot, and five hundred thousand dollars in used bills. I want it in the next hour. And in exchange you can come in and collect the body of your dead agent."

"We..."

"You have one minute to comply or it will be two dead agents. Fifty seconds. Forty five."

"We can get you the helicopter." Rossi said. "The money might take a little longer. I will come in and collect the body personally."

"You have one minute to collect the body. You may break the door down. Only you will come in for the body. In one hour another hostage dies unless the helicopter and money is ready. Do you understand. Twenty seconds"

"I do." Dave said. "I am coming in now."

The call ended and Dave put his phone back in his pocket. Someone passed him a Kevlar jacket and he put his gun on the roof of the car. He and Morgan walked to the door; Morgan carried a battering ram which he swung at the door, breaking the lock. He stepped back and Dave pushed the door open.

He didn't know what he would find in the museum. He didn't know whose body he would see, or even if the agent was in fact dead.

He saw Spencer Reid lying still on the floor amid the broken balustrades. He looked up to the gallery from where Reid had evidently fallen. Lowe was standing with Hotch kneeling in front of him. Lowe was holding Hotch up by the hair and had his gun pressed into the side of his neck. Hotch caught Dave's eye. Dave nodded imperceptibly.

_We do not negotiate with terrorists!_

Dave slowly, with his hands up, palms out, walked over to where Reid's unmoving body was lying.

"Reid, if you can hear me," he whispered. "Don't make a sound. I am going to carry you out."

Reid was on his back. There was blood on his mouth and his eyes were closed. One of his arms were obviously broken, bent at an un-natural angle. There was no gun shot wound. Dave carefully lifted him in a fireman's lift and slowly made his way back to the door. As soon as he was outside, medical personnel ran forwards with a gurney and Dave gently laid Reid down on it. Reid opened his eyes and looked at Dave in confusion.

"Is it over?"

"Erm...no. We just negotiated you out. Hotch and Jack are still in there."

"You should have got Jack out, not me!"

"We only got you out because Lowe thought you were dead."

"That's enough chat. We need to treat this man." the medic said. "Give me ten minutes then you can have a chat."

Dave sighed and nodded. "Ok. Let me know."

He left Reid to their ministrations, and joined Morgan and Emily.

"Reid had fallen from the gallery."

"Did you see Aaron?" Emily asked.

"Yes. It looks as if he's been beaten, but he's still conscious. I didn't see Jack."

"I've spoken to the PD who is getting the helicopter and the money. I am the pilot." said Morgan.

"I don't recall asking for volunteers." Dave said. "I can also fly a helicopter."

"But he's seen you. He knows you're a cop. I can pretend to be a civilian volunteer."

Dave glanced at Morgan. "Ok, you can do it. It might not come to that, usually we get the UnSub while they are transferring to the vehicle." Dave said. "But if it does, we need a plan."

-0-0-0-

"Right, we have little under an hour to kill." Lowe said, pulling Hotch back away from the edge. "Let's talk about a hero of mine, Jeffrey Dahmer. He liked compliant unconscious lovers. I can relate to that."

"He was a monster who raped and killed at least sixteen innocent young men." Aaron said. "Some were little more than kids. Then he dismembered them and ate parts of them"

"He was not a monster. He was misunderstood. " Lowe said. "He couldn't help himself."

"The jury found him to be sane." Hotch said.

"He was misunderstood and badly treated." Lowe said, getting annoyed. He swung his fist and hit Aaron in the temple. He momentarily blacked out, and as light returned, he couldn't focus. He felt he was being dragged.

"You, Hotchner, are going to be my compliant unconscious lover. You will be compliant. The unconscious part is up to you." Lowe said. "Remember who the other hostage is."

He threw Hotch to the floor, and savagely tore at his clothes. Hotch didn't fight it. He closed his eyes and thought of his little boy. He would have to comply. He fought back tears as Lowe turned him onto his back and knelt between his knees. He leaned forwards and placed his hands on Hotch's neck and raped him, at the same time, squeezing his neck. Lowe threw his head back in ecstasy. Hotch raised his hands to Lowe's wrists to pull them away. He was light headed as he was being strangled, and he ineffectually tried to free himself. He tried not to cry out as he was savagely abused, as his own blood acted as lubricant. He tried to concentrate on his child, as tears of anger pushed through his tightly closed eye lids. He could hear his little boy sobbing in the back ground, and he prayed that he couldn't see what was happening to his Daddy.

-0-0-0-

"Ok, Reid, what can you tell us?"

Reid had his arm in a splint and sling. He was strapped into a precautionary neck brace. There were clips and stitches in his face and he had several broken and cracked ribs. He was pale and shaking. But he was determined to do what he could to help to diffuse the situation.

"He wants revenge for his cousins who were killed." Reid said. "One of them was a dad and that is why he's got Jack. He wants Jack to feel as his cousin's child feels."

"He must know he has no hope of escaping with his life."

"His plan was to kill me and Hotch, and leave Jack unhurt. But it all went wrong when the balustrade gave way."

"He wants a helicopter and Morgan has volunteered to pilot it as a civilian. The PD is coming up with the money."

"He will kill Hotch, you know. He's not bluffing. Eventually he will kill him if you go along with his demands or not. His whole idea was to kill him and me. I'm dead, so he only has to kill Hotch now." Reid said. "He will take him on the helicopter and kill him then. He will have the pilot as a new hostage then."

"What is Hotch's situation?" Dave asked.

"He's been beaten and his hand has been shot. He's not good."

Dave looked at his watch. Forty five minutes. He called on the cops to move their cars back to give the helicopter a place close to the building to land. Dave hit call back on his phone. There was no answer, but then he expected there not to be. It was the UnSub's way of controlling the situation. He would speak when he wanted. But Dave fully expected to be called back.

Four minutes later his phone rang, as the helicopter landed.

"We have your helicopter, Mason. The money is on its way."

"It had better be!" he said, "You have eight minutes, and then Hotchner is executed as surplus to requirements. I'll take the kid with me."

"We have a volunteer civilian pilot. A Mr Derek Morgan is instructed to take you where ever you wish. The fuel tanks are full. The money is coming. If you shoot Hotchner now, you will lose everything."

"I don't think so. I have the kid. In...seven minutes, Hotchner dies unless you come to the door with the money and bring it inside. You have my word that I won't kill you."

"Before we do anything else, I need proof that Hotchner is still alive." Dave said. "Put him on."

"I will do that, Dave. But before I do, Please remember that it is me giving the orders, not you."

There was a pause as the phone was passed to Hotch.

"We don't nego..." he began.

Lowe kicked him in the jaw and the phone skitted across the floor. Jack started to cry again. Lowe picked up the phone.

"There's your proof. Now you have four minutes."


	5. Helicopter Ride

**MIA – NEW BEGINNINGS  
**Chapter 5  
Helicopter Ride

_**But thus do I counsel you, my friends: distrust all in whom the impulse to punish is powerful! - **__**Friedrich Nietzsche**__**,**_

"Where's this money?" Dave yelled. "We have three minutes!"

"We are doing our best, Agent. You're a negotiator, can't you stall him?"

"Now listen to me. That man in there is going to die in two and a half minutes. Not only is he a top agent, he is also my best friend, so get the money!"

"It is on its way now." The cop said. "Five minutes at most."

David Rossi was worried. Looking up at the building, he pulled out his cell. He called Lowe.

"You have one minute to get the money in here."

"Mason, it is on its way. Please give us an extra five minutes."

"I am going to give the phone to Hotchner so that you can say good bye."

"Please, Mason!" Dave shouted. "Just five mintes!"

"Dave?" it was Hotch. He sounded weak and hurt. "Don't negotiate, Dave. Just get Jacky out."

"Thirty seconds!" Lowe's voice in the background.

"The money is on the way, Aaron." Dave said. "God, Aaron I'm so sorry."

"Twenty seconds!" and the sound of a gun cocking. Dave heard a cry from Hotch.

"Hotch?"

"Still here Dave..." he breathed.

"Ten seconds."

"Please!" Dave yelled. "Five godammed minutes!"

"Five!"

"Tell Emily I love her." Aaron's voice was broken, but without fear.

"Three – you got that money yet?"

"One second."

"No! Please!" Dave cried.

"Time's up!"

The sound of the gunshot ripped the air. Dave's hand dropped to his side as he heard the sound of Hotch's body fall over the phone line, and the phone falling to the floor. A child screamed.

"NO! Oh no!"

"Now it's the kid. You have five minutes."

No body spoke. Emily stood white faced with her hands in front of her mouth as if to stop any cries from escaping. The silence that fell over the small group was palpable. A car drove at speed to the group, and screeched to a halt.

"I have the money!" The young cop almost fell out of the car in his eagerness to give the money to Dave. "Oh god. I'm too late."

"He still has the child. I just hope he didn't see his Dad being executed." Dave took the holdall with the money in. "Is it clean?"

"There's just a device in the bag lining and a dye bomb in with the money as usual."

"Take it out." Dave said quietly, still in shock hearing his friend's murder.

"Sorry? But the bank said..."

"Take. It. Out." Dave said. "My best friend has just been murdered. I will not jeopardise his child.

"Yes Sir. Ok Sir." The young cop removed the bomb and the bug with shaking hands, and gave them to Dave. Dave picked up the phone.

"The money's here you murdering bastard."

"Ok." Lowe said sweetly. "Bring it on in!"

Dave clenched his jaw and walked towards the doors. He had tears of grief in his eyes as he pushed the door open and entered into the museum.

Dave's memories of museums was school trips and boring afternoons with his Dad trying to get him interested in palaeontology or Neolithic man or whatever. This museum with replica UnSub weapons and wax works and crime scene photos was more what he would have loved as a child. Now the museum took on a sinister role of death and he could smell the metallic odour of blood in the air.

He glanced up to the gallery and Aaron was lying at the edge, one arm hanging down over the side, his blood running down the white painted woodwork, and dripping onto the floor below. Hotch's dark eyes were closed. Dave saw the back of his head covered in blood, his dark hair red and glistening. Lowe was not to be seen.

_Oh god, Aaron. I can't believe this. I am so bloody sorry..._

"I have the money." He called up. "Can we take Hotchner's body?"

_I can hardly believe I'm saying this!_

"Please. Can I take him?"

"No. Get out!"

The sound of a gun again. Dave put the bag on the floor and backed out of the room

He wanted to shut himself away and cry for his loss. But he had work here. He had lost Hotch, now he needed all his wits to save his child. He needed to do that for Aaron. For his friend.

Dave was almost back to the line of cars when his phone rang again.

"Have Mr Morgan start the helicopter. When it is ready, I'll come out."

Dave nodded to Morgan. He adjusted his ear piece.

Is it picking up my voice? Dave asked. Morgan nodded.

"All set."

He got in the chopper and started her up. The chok chok sound of the blades speeding up in the early morning dampness felt like real blades cutting through the grieving silence. Dave felt his breathing hitch as if he wanted to cry. He had to hold off crying until this was over and he could cry in private. No one had seen him cry since the time his Dad had caught him crying in the shed when he was six and his rabbit died. He learned that day that boys didn't cry.

He did, but rarely, and only in private. Grieving would have to wait.

Mason Lowe was speaking. Dave snapped back to the present.

"Don't try anything. I know what you lot are like. Remember I have the kid.

"Mason, I have a proposition." Dave said. "Please leave the kid, and take me instead."

Lowe sighed. "What do you take me for? I think we'll maintain the status quo. Now everyone get back behind the cars except Dave. I want to be able to see you."

Dave waved the cops to stay behind the cars and he stood half way between the helicopter and the row of cars. He called the marksmen to hold their fire. Then he called Lowe again.

"Ok Creep. We're ready."

The door swung open and Lowe appeared. He had Jack walk in front of him on the end of a short rope. And over his shoulder he carried Hotch's body.

"Can't you just leave the body behind? Why are you taking him with you?" Dave yelled in anger.

"Extra shielding!" grinned Lowe and dropped Hotch's body into the back of the helicopter. He climbed in next to it, and released the rope that was holding Jack.

"Ok, kid, run now!"

Dave suddenly realised that Jack was free. He ran forward bent double, and grabbed the child and ran back with him, holding him to his chest.

"You're ok now, son. I've got you."

Jack burst into tears. "My Daddy. Where's my Daddy?"

Dave felt deep empathy for Jack, and held the little boy close with his hand at the back of his head.

"You're safe now. It's all over. We'll call Mummy now."

Dave's sense of relief at holding Hotch's son safe in his arms was tempered by the grief at Hotch's death. He handed the child to a tear stained Emily as he adjusted his ear piece to listen to what was being said in the cockpit.

"East. Over the ocean. I have a corpse to dispose of."

"East. Ok." Morgan's voice.

"Are you a Fed?"

"No."

"A cop?"

"No."

"You're a liar! You are a Fed. And after I've dumped this body, I'll kill you too.

"I used to be a Fed but I left. I am civilian now." Morgan said, making his cover story as close to the truth as possible."

"Shut the hell up. You speak when I tell you that you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

The helicopter flew east. Dave ordered that some police launches track it and retrieve anything that is thrown over. He wanted to retrieve Aaron's body for burial.

He shook his head slowly.

_I can't believe Hotch is dead..._

He suddenly noticed the young cop who had brought the money was approaching him.

"Excuse me Sir."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Sir I noticed something, and when I told my Sergeant, he told me to come and tell you."

"What did you notice?"

"The body. That was the murdered hostage?"

"Yes. Agent Aaron Hotchner."

"Sir, I don't think he's dead."

"Why? What are you saying?"

"He opened his eyes and looked at me."

Dave stared at the cop – who only looked about twelve. ...

_Was I ever that young?_

...What did he know?

"Are you sure?"

"Fairly. Not enough to swear to, but enough to think that you needed to be told."

"Well thank you. I hope you are right." He went to the sergeant that the cop had referred to.

"Have the launches be extra vigilant. Tell them that what is about to be dumped in the sea may well be a living man, and to mount a rescue as such.

"Yes Sir." The Sergeant said.

He spoke softly into Morgan's ear piece.

"Hotch might not be dead. See what you can find out."

And he sat back to listen to the conversation on the flight deck.

-0-0-0-

"Please, Sir, when I'm nervous, I need to talk. Can we just chat a bit."

"Shut your godammed mouth. I need to think."

"Where are we going after the body's been chucked out?"

Lowe stood up and poked the barrel of the gun in the back of Morgan's head.

"I said shut up or I'll take your head off now!"

"Ok," Morgan said, "And who will fly the bird?"

They were over water now, and Lowe looked out at the police launches below. He began to push Hotch's body to the edge of the seat where he could roll it out of the helicopter.

"Hey you in the back there, if you are going to upset the balance, just tell me. I don't want to roll this baby!" Morgan yelled, adding a bit of fake turbulence.

Lowe staggered slightly as Morgan yawed the bird twenty degrees port. Lowe grabbed the back of the seat.

"What the crap are you doing?" yelled Lowe, clearly afraid.

"Sorry Mr. Lowe." Morgan said. "Can't help it. It's the movement upsetting the balance in the back.

Lowe knelt down and began to roll Aaron's body out of the cab. As he pushed, Aaron's hand grabbed hold of his wrist, and Aaron knelt up to face him. Blood was running freely down his face and Lowe screamed as the corpse came to life in front of him.

"I killed you!" he cried and tried to steady his gun at Hotch. Hotch pushed his wrist up and the gun fired, ripping a hole in the fuselage. Aaron pressed forward onto the terrified man who fell on his back in front of the back seats. Aaron pushed him towards the open door where seconds before he was about to throw Aaron. Suddenly Lowe slipped, and fell back out of the cockpit, emptying the clip as he fell.

Hotch watched the man fall, still firing the weapon, and hit the water. One of the launches chugged towards him.

Hotch knelt back on his haunches, and wiped blood and sweat out of his eyes.

"That's that." He understated, and turned to Morgan. "Morgan?"

Suddenly the helicopter began a descent.

"Morgan!"

Morgan was slumped over the controls, a bullet hole between his shoulder blades. Hotch tried to climb over the seats, but his legs weren't working, and he was almost blind in one eye.

But he could see the ocean getting closer, and blood pumping in a little fountain out of Morgan's back.

"MORGAN!"

He leaned across and pulled Morgan off the controls, pressing on his wound. The sea was getting closer as Hotch tried to reach the controls and bring her up.

The witnesses on the launches watched as someone fell from the helicopter and one launch went to retrieve him.

Then they watched as the helicopter began its dive into the sea.

They watched as the forward blade hit the water and the aircraft spun upside down and burst into a flash of orange flame.

Then they watched in impotent horror as the waves covered the flames and the craft disappeared under the water.


	6. In The Deep

**A/N Sorry i didn't post last night My big puter is at the menders, and yesterday evening the power pack on Lappy overheated and died so I was WITHOUT THE INTERNET!! And that my friends is about as bad as it can get!**

**MIA New Beginnings  
**Chapter 6  
In The Deep

"_**Love shortens time, changes the hours. Love is invincible. Many waters cannot quench it or the floods **__**drown**__**. The supreme happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved.**__**" ANON**_

"Morgan!" Dave had heard the fight on the helicopter, and the gunshots. Now he couldn't hear anything, not even static. He ran across to the cops.

The sergeant was talking to the police launch. When he saw Rossi coming across he held out the radio for him. Dave took it.

"What just happened?" he asked. "My communication with the helicopter just switched off.

"The guy who fell from the helicopter? The one firing the gun? I'm sorry but we lost him. He sank. I don't think he could swim."

"He was the UnSub, Mason Lowe. Is the helicopter coming home? I've lost it."

"The 'copter went down."

"What do you mean? What happened? Have you picked up survivors?"

"After the UnSub fell out, it pretty much crashed straight down. It exploded on hitting the water. I'm surprised you didn't see it in Quantico. There's very little wreckage, I doubt anyone would survive that. Two launches are sweeping for survivors now. How many were on board?"

"Two. Both FBI Agents. Don't give up. I'm on my way down."

He snapped his mobile closed and turned to Emily.

"Secure a car. We are going down to meet the launches."

-0-0-0-

The water was freezing. Aaron couldn't feel his legs – not that he would be able to use them if he could. It had taken most of his energy kneeling in front of Lowe and fighting him. Now he was trying to keep Morgan above the water and at the same time apply pressure on his wound.

Hotch had seen what was going to happen, and he had pulled Morgan out of the cockpit into the sea. He had been in free fall when the 'copter went up, and they were blown through the air like leaves in autumn. When they finally hit the water, Hotch wasn't ready and almost lost his grip on Morgan. They'd gone down into the water, sucked under by the sinking wreckage. Hotch was stunned for a moment, unable to tell which way was up. When he finally broke the surface, he was a hundred yards from where the 'copter had gone down.

He clutched Morgan to his chest, his arms around him, trying again to put pressure on the wound. He couldn't tread water, and soon found it impossible to stay upright. As the tide gently washed him further and further away from the searching police launches, he rocked backwards onto his back. He thought he had burns to his back. As the water lapped against him, he wanted to scream with pain. His head hurt where the bullet had torn through his scalp, and broken ribs made movement painful.

He had no energy to shout, and he couldn't wave otherwise he would lose his grip on Morgan. As he struggled to keep going, he tried to check if Morgan was alive. He couldn't tell, except that he bled if he loosened his grip.

As the dawn broke over the sea, and the rising sun gilded the waves, the launches broke formation and headed back to land.

"No!" whispered Hotch into the morning breeze. "No please don't leave us here!"

Hotch was a strong swimmer, but not without use of his legs and carrying an unconscious injured man.

_Please don't leave us..._

-0-0-0-

"Why are they coming back?" Dave said.

"There are no survivors." The man rested his hand briefly on Dave's shoulder. "I am so sorry." He walked away before Dave could say anything.

"I don't believe this, I've lost my best friend twice in the same day!" he said softly. Emily allowed the back of her hand to briefly brush the back of his.

"I'll commandeer a launch." She said. "We can continue our search until it gets dark. At least we can recover the..." She tailed off, unable to put it into words.

'_Assume the victim is alive until there is evidence to the contrary.'_

"There has been no evidence to say that they aren't still alive." Dave said.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Emily said. "We'll find them."

They sat in the car and waited until the launches were back. Dave played back the conversation from the cockpit for Emily to hear.

"Why do you think it crashed?" Emily said.

Dave rewound. "Listen to the third shot. The first one hit the fuselage. Listen and tell me what you think."

He played the clip three times.

Emily said, "The third shot is different. Someone was hit."

"Morgan." Dave said. "If it had been Hotch, Morgan would have brought the 'copter home. It is possible that the first shot damaged something and caused the crash."

"Hotch can fly." Emily said. "He would have taken over the controls.

"But he was in the back. I doubt he could reach."

"Let's get the boat and go and find them." Emily said, getting out of the SUV.

Dave nodded and followed her.

-0-0-0-

Aaron was cold. He had lost all feeling in his limbs and face, and was beyond shivering which was a frightening feeling. He was afraid for Morgan, who was still losing blood into the sea, and was probably equally as cold. When he saw a piece of debris floating not too far off, he let go of Morgan with one arm and swam to the bent and broken rotor blade. With great difficulty, Aaron lifted Morgan onto the blade. He removed his belt and strapped him on to the blade with frozen numb fingers, praying that Morgan's weight would not be too much and sink it.

"You'll be fine now, Morgan." He said, and hanging onto the end of the blade, he rested his head on it, and closed his eyes.

-0-0-0-

It took some persuading and pulling of rank, but eventually the two of them were in the launch. Emily piloted while Dave scanned the waves.

"We'll search in a fan pattern with the crash co-ordinates as the centre." Dave said. "That way we will search a maximum area without missing any out."

"I'll start to the north." Emily said, "And travel out a mile." And she revved the engine. The little boat skimmed over the waves to point zero.

Dave switched on the spotlight and shone it across the water.

It was on their third pass that they saw something.

-0-0-0-

Aaron opened his eyes without lifting his head. He thought he heard a boat, but at first he was afraid to look in case he was hallucinating. But when he opened them, he saw the boat coming towards him. He wanted to wave and shout but it was all he could do to breathe, and he was so cold he couldn't move anyway. He made soft cries of relief as the boat drew closer, and the light shone onto the water around him. He didn't think he'd seen a sunset as sweet as that light on the water. He closed his eyes, and his arms loosened on the debris, and he felt the cold water in his nose.

-0-0-0-

"He's going under!" shouted Dave, throwing his jacket to the side and quickly slipping out of his jeans as he ran to the edge. He dived into the water and swam strongly to the place he had last seen Aaron, diving under at the last minute. Emily watched from the boat, biting her nails and straining her eyes.

When Dave broke the surface and had Aaron in his arms she almost cried out with relief.

_How many times in one day must she watch her man die?_

With one arm around Aaron's chest and the other hand gripping the piece of debris with Morgan lying on, Dave swam on his back alongside the boat. Emily reached down and caught hold of Aaron under the arms and pulled him onto the boat. Next Dave climbed on, pulling Morgan on board with Emily's help. Dave called the boat owners and asked them to have an ambulance standing by.

Morgan was unconscious still. He had lost a good deal of blood but ironically the cold water had helped him. Emily undid Aaron's belt that strapped him onto the blade and carried him down into the cabin and Dave carried Aaron.

Aaron's lips were blue, and his skin was white. He had flash burns on his back where he had protected Morgan from the explosion. He was unconscious, his respiration very slow and his heartbeat too fast. Emily wrapped him in a silver blanket and held him in her arms as Dave made Morgan comfortable.

"I'll drive back." Dave said. Emily nodded and kept Hotch close to her.

-0-0-0-

Aaron had hypothermia and broken ribs, a severe gunshot wound to the crown of his head and a cracked jaw from the beating he had endured. Morgan was hypothermic also, with a gun shot wound to the back. There was a nick in an artery, and he needed theatre straight away to close the leak. Hotch needed stitches on his face and head. The hypothermia was treated with blankets to slowly warm them up.

Emily sat by Hotch with his hand in hers. His white skin and his black hair stood out against the white sheets, but he looked safe and warm now. They had had to shave some of his hair to stitch the head wound. The rest would need to be cut now. He needed more surgery where he had haemorrhaged internally

Emily told him about Lowe letting Jack go. Hotch's little boy was safe now on a flight back to California. JJ was taking him.

Morgan was back from surgery and Penelope was fussing over him and just about driving him demented. The artery was repaired, and other than that there was no serious damage. Garcia explained how Hotch had got him out of the helicopter just in time, and had held him above water for an hour in freezing water until help came.

Morgan suddenly felt a new emotion – that of total trust. Hotch had once told him that he would willingly entrust his life to Morgan and had asked him if he could do the same. At the time, Morgan hadn't answered the question, leaving it hanging in the air. Now he saw something new. Hotch had taken his life and held onto it and kept it safe, proving to Morgan that his life was safe in Hotch's hands, and he could totally trust him. Morgan felt grieved that he had ever doubted. He needed to talk to him.

Reid came to see him later that day, his arm properly set now. Then he went to see Hotch. He had things he needed to say. He sat with Hotch while Emily went to freshen up. Reid held his hand and talked to him, not knowing if he could hear or not. He had got used to the idea now that Aaron would never be his, but the love he felt was as strong as ever, and he told him that. He was learning that their lives were too precarious to leave things unsaid.

"Aaron, you know how I feel about you, but I know you are with Emily now." He said gently. "I am so sorry for what I did to you, and I hope you will forgive me. But either way, I will always be there for you, no matter what."

To Reid's delight, Aaron opened his eyes; those dark expressive eyes more full of life than they had been for a long time.

"Thank you Spencer," he breathed. "That means a lot." He squeezed his hand. "And of course I forgive you." His voice was soft and gentle. Reid felt himself shake at the sound of his voice. He rested his forehead on the bed so that no one would see him cry.

-0-0-0-

A few miles south a man was washed ashore. He was cold and exhausted and half dead. But full of an evil determination.

_**END**_


End file.
